The Jedi Hunters
by A Wound Unhealing
Summary: Set after episode 2. With the clone wars in full swing, the Jedi face a new threat masterminded by Darth Sidious.


The Jedi clones  
  
  
He tossed and turned in his sleep. Maybe it was the humming of the engines of the space ship, perhaps something else was troubling him. His dreams had been flashes of nightmarish images, possibilities he didn't even want to consider. But even a Jedi's dreams were only that. Dreams. He couldn't be sure. Obi-Wan Kenobi sat upright in his chambers, and ran his hand through his hair.   
  
A bell chimed, and without warning the door to his chamber slid open and a young man entered the room. He had short, sandy hair, with a braid behind his ear, and a short ponytail tied neatly behind his head. A Padawan, or Jedi Apprentice as they were sometimes called.  
  
"Anakin." Obi-Wan greeted his pupil.  
  
The young jedi bowed at his master's greeting. "Master, I have sensed a disturbance in the force."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at him. The boy was certainly powerful in the ways of the jedi, but he was still young and had much to learn. "You have yet to learn to channel your senses, my young padawan." Obi-Wan patted the boy on the shoulder. "Are you certain it's not simply Padme's absense which is keeping you awake?"  
  
Anakin's cheeks flushed bright red. He did miss Padme, this was true. But it was not the reason for his insomnia. Luckily Obi-Wan did not suspect his true feelings for the girl, his wife! At times the young Jedi apprentice found it hard to believe that she was truly his. The wedding had been kept a secret, witnessed only by two droids.   
  
Obi-Wan got up from his cot and crossed the chamber, staring out a window into the cold depths of space. "A jedi cannot have ties with the outside world. Cannot have possessions. He must be committed to the order at all times. It is all that matters."  
  
"It is NOT all that matters." Anakin's voice cracked as he spoke the words. "The texts speak of compassion for others, but how can I be expected to feel compassion for others if I am forbidden to care for those close to me?"  
  
The jedi master turned towards his pupil, shock evident in his handsome features. "It is not your place to question the methods of the jedi." He said sternly. "I never said you were forbidden to love..."   
  
"I'm just not allowed to care for my own family and friends, right? Why should I be protector and mediator for people I don't even know!?"  
  
"That's enough!" Obi-Wan cut the padawan off short. "If you carry on like this, I'll be forced to report your behaviour to the council. Now go back to your quarters, and try to get some sleep. You're not thinking clearly."  
  
Anakin Skywalker bowed at his master's orders, and walked out his master's room, a frown on his face. As he got to the doorway, he turned, hesitated, looked at the elder Jedi, then bowed his head and left.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. If only Qui-Gon were still alive. He was such a good teacher. Maybe he would have taught Anakin differently. He sometimes dreamed that his master was never slain at the hands of the sith known as Darth Maul. It had been a lucky strike, he told himself. Fate could be so cruel sometimes. But now he was one with the force. Observing things from all around the universe.   
  
.....  
  
"Jedi clones?" the pale skinned being seemed taken offguard. "We have yet to attempt such a thing."  
  
Supreme Chancellor Palpatine paced the room, great concern evident on his features. "Many of our Jedi were slain during the battle on Geonosis, Prime Minister. It is a great loss to the republic to suddenly find themselves without suffient Jedi to maintain order in the galaxy during these troublesome times."  
  
Lama Su strenched his elongated neck and rubbed his chin, "You realise, of course, Chancellor, that we need a genetic sample of each of the jedi you need clones produced of."  
  
Palpatine nodded. "Indeed. We have sufficient samples for you to recreate our Jedi warriors from."  
  
....  
  
"Master Jedi," The ship's captain interrupted Obi-Wan's futile attempts at sleep over the voice communications link. With a sigh the Jedi sat upright.   
  
"Yes Captain?" He switched on the holographic communications device on his bedside table. A shimmering blue image of a Republic officer appeared, his arms folded behind his back.   
  
"The vessel you have been summoned to investigate is close by. It is less than a par sec away."  
  
Obi-Wan ran his hand through his gingery locks. "Thank you captain. I shall report to the bridge shortly." 


End file.
